


BareNaked

by flickawhip



Series: Jeff Hardy Imagines [1]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brother Nero!Jeff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jeff needs youHe's broken now...





	BareNaked

\- “Why are you naked?”  
\- You know you should be more worried  
\- This is the fourth time you’ve found him like this  
\- It usually doesn’t make sense  
\- Nothing makes sense anymore  
\- You’ve stopped caring  
\- You just want Jeff  
\- Brother Nero  
\- To be okay  
\- “Honey?”  
\- He hasn’t answered you  
\- You sigh  
\- Lead him back inside  
\- Put him under the shower  
\- Wash him down  
\- Move under the shower with him when he reaches for you  
\- He seems softer now  
\- Happier with you there  
\- “Why are you naked Jeff?”  
\- “I... don’t know...”


End file.
